Echo in Blue
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Four Seasons. Musim dingin. Biru. "Sudah kuduga kalau warna biru memang paling cocok untuk Echo-chan," kata Oz pada gadis berambut biru itu.


**Pandora Hearts** adalah milk Jun Mochizuki.

* * *

**Echo in Blue**

**-  
**

Musim dingin telah tiba.

Gadis berambut biru itu memandang butiran salju yang turun melalui kaca jendela. Sejauh mata memandang salju menyelimuti kediaman Nightray ini. Menatap salju bernuansa putih dan biru entah kenapa menentramkan hatinya.

"Echo."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Echo menoleh. Vincent Nightray, tuannya, berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengenakan matel berwana hitam yang cukup tebal. Sepertinya pemuda itu bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku hendak mengunjungi Gilbert. Kamu bebas melakukan apa saja hari ini," kata Vincent.

"Baik, Vincent-sama."

Seperti biasa Echo hanya bisa meng-'iya'kan perkataan Vincent. Ia hanya pelayan, punya hak apa untuk membantah?

"Oh ya, kalau kamu ingin berpergian, jangan lupa mengenakan mantel yang tebal. Mengingat cuaca di luar dingin, repot kalau kamu sampai sakit."

"Baik, Vincent-sama."

Walaupun tuannya itu tampak memperhatikan dirinya, Echo tahu kalau sebenarnya Vincent tidak pernah peduli dengan dirinya. Bahkan seandainya Echo mati pun, ia ragu Vincent akan bersedih untuknya. Bagi Vincent, satu-satunya orang yang dipedulikannya dan disayanginya adalah kakaknya, Gilbert Nightray. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanyalah pion yang dapat dimanfaatkan untuk kepentingannya. Tapi tentu saja Echo tidak mungkin mengatakan hal ini langsung di depan tuannya, kan?

Echo mengantar Vincent sampai ke depan dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," kata Vincent.

"Selamat jalan, Vincent-sama."

Vincent tersenyum sekilas dan berlalu.

_Blam!_

Pintu tertutup. Tinggallah Echo sendirian. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, Echo memutuskan untuk mengisi buku hariannya. Ia mengeluarkan buku harian dan pena dari balik lengan bajunya yang panjang. Dalam sekejap, Echo sibuk menulis.

_Pk 15.15_

_Vincent-sama pergi mengunjungi Gilbert-sama dan meninggalkan Echo sendirian…._

Selesai menulis, Echo kembali menyelipkan buku harian itu di balik lengan bajunya. Saat itulah sesuatu jatuh dari balik lengan bajunya.

_Pluk!_

Echo memungut benda yang jatuh itu. Sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk sayap warna biru. Benda pemberian Oz Vessailus berbulan-bulan lalu, yang selalu setia menemaninya. Karena jarang menerima sesuatu dari orang lain, Echo sangat senang dan selalu membawa jepit itu kemanapun ia pergi walaupun jarang dipakainya.

Melihat jepit rambut itu, mau tidak mau Echo teringat akan Oz Vesaillus, pemuda berambut pirang yang ceria itu. _Echo harus memberikan sesuatu padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasih_, pikir Echo mantap. Ia menyelipkan jepit rambut itu di rambutnya sebelum berlalu.

-

****

Di sinilah Echo sekarang. Ditengah pusat perbelanjaan yang ramai. Cuaca yang dingin dan bersalju rupanya tidak menyurutkan niat orang yang hendak berbelanja. Terbukti dari suasana pasar yang ramai.

Echo merapatkan mantelnya dan mulai berkeliling. Banyak pedagang yang bersemangat menawarkan barang dagangan mereka, tapi Echo tidak tertarik. Ia sibuk berpikir hadiah apa yang bagus untuk 'pemuda itu'. Langkah Echo terhenti di suatu stand yang menjual berbagai macam syal. Karena sekarang musim dingin, bukannya lebih baik ia menghadiahkan sesuatu yang 'hangat dan tebal'? Dengan pikiran itu, Echo membeli sebuah syal warna biru. Setelah menyelesaikan pembayaran, Echo beranjak dari situ.

"Lho, Echo-chan, kan?"

Echo tersentak mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Ia menoleh dan melihat Oz Vessailus berlari riang ke arahnya. Mantelnya yang berwarna putih melambai-lambai.

"Wah, suatu kebetulan kita bertemu di sini!" seru Oz.

"Panggil Echo saja."

Seperti biasa Echo tidak pernah lelah menyuruh Oz memanggilnya "Echo". Dan seperti biasa pula Oz tetap memanggil gadis bermata biru itu dengan "-chan".

Oz tertawa mendengar reaksi gadis itu.

"Hahaha, baik-baik. Tapi, sebenarnya dari dulu aku penasaran, kenapa Echo-chan tidak mau kupanggil dengan "chan"?" tanya Oz.

Echo terdiam. Matanya berputar, berpikir mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"Itu karena…"

Echo tidak bisa bilang kalau ia merasa malu dipanggil dengan "-chan". Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ada orang yang memanggilnya dengan sufiks "-chan". Dan terus terang dia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Lebih tepatnya malu.

"Itu karena Echo tidak suka saja. Karena itu berhentilah memanggil Echo dengan tambahan '-chan'," jawab Echo akhirnya.

Tapi sepertinya Oz tidak mendengarkan protes Echo.

"Ah, Echo-chan masih menyimpan jepit rambut rambut yang kuberikan padamu saat St. Bridget itu, ya?" ujar Oz senang ketika matanya melihat jepit rambut yang menghias rambut Echo.

Refleks Echo meraba jepit rambut berbetuk sayap warna biru itu yang dipakainya.

"Echo hanya merasa sayang kalau jepit ini tidak pernah dipakai."

"Begitukah? Walaupun begitu, aku tetap senang kamu memakainya. Oh ya, kebetulan aku sedang jalan-jalan sendiri di sini. Bagaimana kalau Echo-chan menemaniku?" kata Oz sambil menarik sebelah tangan Echo.

"Eh, tapi…." Echo kelihatan keberatan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Berdua lebih menyenangkan daripada sendiri, kan?"

Akhirnya, Echo mengalah juga melihat senyum di wajah pemuda itu. Bersama-sama, mereka menjelajahi setiap stand dan toko untuk sekedar melihat-lihat atau berkomentar. Sesekali Echo menulis di buku hariannya bila ada kejadian yang dianggapnya menarik.

Tak terasa, sudah hampir tiga jam mereka di sana. Mungkin karena cuaca mulai dingin, tanpa sadar Echo menggigil sedikit. Ia merapatkan mantelnya dan berkali-kali mengusap tangannya. Menyesal juga ia tidak memakai sarung tangan. Sepertinya Oz menyadari gelagat itu.

"Echo-chan kedinginan, ya?" tanya Oz. Sekedar memastikan.

"Sedikit," kata Echo.

"Sini, ikut aku."

Tanpa basa-basi, Oz menarik Echo ke toko pakaian terdekat. Mereka mengamati aneka sarung tangan yang dijual.

"Sebagai balasan karena sudah menemaniku hari ini, akan kubelikan Echo sarung tangan. Pilihlah yang kamu suka."

"Ah, tapi…"

"Ayolah, jangan sungkan-sungkan!"

"Uhm, baiklah..."

Echo merasa tidak ada gunanya berdebat lebih lanjut dengan Oz, jadi dia mulai melihat-lihat sarung tangan itu. Semua sarang tangan dalam berbagai warna itu bagus. Motifnya juga indah. Echo sampai bingung memilihnya.

"Bagaimana kalau yang biru ini saja? Sangat sesuai dengan warna mantel Echo-chan yang biru muda," usul Oz sambil menunjuk sarung tangan warna biru muda.

"Uhm, baik."

Setelah membayar untuk sarung tangan itu, Oz memberikan sarung tangan itu untuk Echo, yang langsung dipakai Echo.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang Echo-chan sudah hangat, 'kan?" tanya Oz.

"Iya."

Echo mengangguk singkat. Ia menunduk dan menatap sarung tangannya yang baru. Walaupun tidak ditunjukkannya, sebenarnya ia sangat senang. Ia berjanji akan menjaga sarung tangan tangan itu sebaik mungkin. Baru ia menyadari kalau Oz terus-menerus menatapnya.

"A-apa?" tanya Echo risih.

"Ah, tidak. Sudah kuduga kalau warna biru memang paling cocok untuk Echo-chan. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Echo-chan, aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Ternyata perkiraanku tidak salah," kata Oz riang.

Echo terpana sejenak.

"Benarkah itu?"

"Yup." Oz mengangguk. "Bukannya Echo-chan juga suka warna biru? Karena itu, Echo-chan selalu memakai baju warna biru, 'kan?"

Echo kehilangan kata-kata. "Ah, tidak juga."

Sebenarnya Echo tidak punya warna favorit khusus. Baginya, semua warna sama saja. Kebetulan saja ia mengenakan baju warna biru karena itu baju yang disediakan tuannya, Vincent. Mendadak Echo teringat tujuannya semula ke sini. Ia menyodorkan bungkusan berisi syal itu pada Oz.

"Ini untuk Oz-sama," kata Echo pelan.

"Eh?"

Sejujurnya Oz agak kaget karena tidak menyangka akan menerima sesuatu dari Echo. Biarpun begitu, Oz menerima bungkusan itu dan melihat isinya. Sebuah syal berwarna biru.

"Uhm, karena ini musim dingin, Echo membeli syal sebagai balasan atas jepit rambut dan syal yang Oz-sama berikan ini. Tapi Echo tidak tahu selera Oz-sama. Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Echo terbata-bata.

Oz tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku mau. Terima kasih banyak Echo-chan!"

Oz langsung melilitkan syal itu di lehernya.

"Wah, hangatnya. Echo-chan pintar memilih syal, ya."

Memerah muka Echo. Buru-buru ia memalingkan muka sebentar agar Oz tidak melihatnya. Dalam hati, ia sedikit sebal dengan sikap pemuda itu yang selalu memuji tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"Wah, hari sudah mulai gelap. Aku harus pulang, nih. Echo-chan juga sebaiknya pulang. Bahaya kalau seorang gadis berjalan malam-malam," kata Oz sambil menatap langit yang sudah mulai gelap.

Echo mengangguk. Ia juga harus pulang sebelum tuannya pulang.

"Aku senang bisa berjalan-jalan bersamamu. Kapan-kapan kita pergi bersama lagi, ya. Sampai jumpa, Echo-chan!"

Oz melambaikan tangan dan hendak berlalu.

"Anu, Oz-sama!" Tanpa sadar Echo mengeraskan suaranya.

Oz berhenti dan berbalik. "Ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali," kata Echo tulus.

Oz tersenyum dan berlalu.

-

*******

_Krieet…_

Echo membuka pintu dan melihat Vincent duduk di depan perapian. Echo agak terkejut melihat Vincent pulang lebih dulu dari dirinya. Hal yang sangat langka.

"Selamat datang, Echo," kata Vincent sambil tersenyum.

"Echo pulang. Maaf Echo terlambat, Vincent-sama," kata Echo sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa. Karena moodku sedang baik, jadi kamu kumaafkan. Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

Echo mengangguk. "Ya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ah, sarung tangan baru, ya?" tanya Vincent.

Echo terkejut karena Vincent menyadarinya. Ia mengangguk. "Iya."

"Hmmm… sangat cocok untukmu. Echo memang cocok dengan warna biru."

Echo terpana karena sudah dua orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya senang. Baru disadarinya kalau biru adalah warna yang indah dan istimewa. Warna yang menunjukkan ciri khasnya. Mulai sekarang biru akan menjadi warna favoritnya.

-

-

**The End**

* * *

**A/N :** Baru kali ini saya menulis fanfic Pandora Hearts. Apalagi tokoh utamanya Echo. Semoga karakternya tidak OOC di sini. Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat melihat Echo yang serba biru (mulai dari warna rambut, mata, baju, dsb). Saat itu, saya berpikir kalau warna biru 'klop' banget ama Echo. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.


End file.
